The present invention relates to spectacles bearing sunglass lenses, in particular spectacles with refractive power and to optical lens elements for mounting in frames of the wrap-around or shield type.
It is known in the prior art to manufacture non-corrective eyeglasses such as sunglasses or protective eyeglasses having wrap-around segments designed to shield the eye from incident light, wind, and foreign objects in the temporal vision field of the wearer.
Visible light and light in the UV region may enter the eye from angles as high as 100xc2x0 from the line of sight.
It has not been possible, however, in prior art sunglasses or protective eyeglasses, to provide such spectacles with significant refractive power, whilst maintaining a cosmetically acceptable appearance. The radius of curvature required to provide an ophthalmic lens including a prescription surface is such that the spectacles would produce a bug-eyed appearance, which would be cosmetically unacceptable.
Moreover, direct utilisation of prior art sunglass lenses with refractive power does not permit retrofitting of non-prescription sunglasses nor use of prescription lenses with a variety of sunglasses.
Whilst attempts have been made in the prior art to provide a wrap-around sun shield over otherwise generally standard prescription eyeglasses, such products are generally cosmetically unacceptable and suffer from significant optical distortions.
Attempts have also been made to provide detachable prescription lenses to otherwise standard sunglasses but such arrangements are both cosmetically unattractive and suffer from considerable optical distortion due to light passing between two spaced lens surfaces.
Similarly it is known in the prior art to manufacture non-corrective clip-on sunglasses for attachment to standard prescription spectacles. However such clip-on sunglasses are also both cosmetically unattractive and suffer from similar optical distortion.
Further, in International Patent Application PCT/AU97/00188 xe2x80x9cImproved Single Vision Lensesxe2x80x9d, Applicants disclose an optical lens element including a front and back surface, at least one surface being continuous, and forming a prescription (Rx) zone and a peripheral temporal zone for providing a shield in the area of the temples, which zones are smoothly blended to avoid a prismatic jump from the Rx zone to the temporal zone.
Whilst such lenses are a significant improvement, problems remain in respect of ease of manufacture, optical quality and ease of mounting, particularly for lenses of medium to high power. Specifically, highly powered minus lenses tend to intrude against the temples of the wearer, requiring the use of a peripheral zone, as described, in that region for lenses beyond about xe2x88x924.00 D corrective power. From extensive wearer trials, Applicants have established that wearers enjoy the greater width of corrected vision provided by lenses of this type and report less enthusiastically against the use of the peripheral extension which has no corrective power. For example for plus power lenses beyond about +2.00 D corrective power, the inner surface of the lens may clash against the wearer""s eyelashes unless the peripheral extension is used, again diminishing the wearer""s experience of panoramic corrected vision.
Accordingly it would be a significant advance in the art if lens constructions could be provided which avoid the problems of physical contact with the wearer but nevertheless deliver corrected vision approaching the full field available to human vision.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to overcome, or at least alleviate, one or more of the difficulties and deficiencies related to the prior art.
Accordingly in a first aspect of the present invention there is provided an ophthalmic article including
a first lens element having a front and rear surface; and
a complementary lens element capable of bearing a prescription (Rx surface having a front surface so shaped to closely approach at least a portion of the rear surface of the first lens element.
In this embodiment, the complementary lens element provides at least a portion of the refractive power required by the wearer, and is so shaped that the ophthalmic article remains substantially free of optical distortion and cosmetically acceptable.
By the term xe2x80x9clens elementxe2x80x9d as used herein, we mean an optical or ophthalmic lens, semi-finished lens, or lens wafer which may be utilised in the formation of an ophthalmic product.
The ophthalmic article may be of any suitable shape. The article may be a pair of spectacles. The article may be a pair of sunglasses.
The first lens element may be a tinted sunglass element(s), preferably attached to a spectacle frame. The first lens element may exhibit plano power or may provide positive or negative refractive power.
The first lens element may include an extension in the temporal region.
The complementary lens element may have a front surface of complementary shape to the rear surface of the first lens element.
In an alternative aspect of the present invention, there is provided an ophthalmic article including
a first lens element capable of bearing a prescription (Rx) surface; and
a complementary lens element having a rear surface so shaped to closely approach at least a portion of the front surface of the first lens element.
In this embodiment, the complementary lens element may function as a sunglass element and/or may provide at least a portion of the refractive power of the ophthalmic article, for example to improve night driving optical performance. The complementary lens element has a rear surface so shaped that the ophthalmic article remains substantially free of optical distortion and cosmetically acceptable.
The first lens element may be a standard prescription lens element. The first lens element may include an extension in the temporal region.
The complementary lens element may be a tinted sunglass lens element. The complementary lens element may also include an extension in the temporal region. The complementary lens element may exhibit plano power or may provide positive or negative refractive power.
Accordingly, in a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a lens element holder including
a pair of lens element supports;
attachment means for removably attaching the lens element holder to a spectacle frame; and
a pair of lens elements mounted on or in the lens element supports.
The lens element holder according to this aspect of the present invention is adapted for utilisation with any suitable spectacle frame, in particular a spectacle frame bearing sunglass lenses, protective lenses, or prescription lenses, or any combination thereof. In a preferred aspect the lens element holder may be designed to clip in behind the sunglass lenses.
Accordingly, in a still further aspect of the present invention, there is provided spectacles including
a spectacle frame;
a tinted sunglass element(s) or shield element attached to the frame;
a lens element holder including a pair of lens element supports;
attachment means for optionally removably attaching the lens element holder to the spectacle frame; and
a pair of optical lens elements mounted on or in the lens element supports.
Applicants have discovered that by utilising a pair of optical lens elements to provide refractive power to the spectacles, the spectacles have a significantly improved appearance for the wearer and significantly reduced optical distortion between the spectacle lenses and lens wafers.
The spectacle frame utilised in the spectacles according to this aspect of the present invention may be of any suitable type. A conventional spectacle frame may be used. A spectacle frame of the wrap-around type is preferred.
Frames of the rimless and temple bar type may be used.
The optical lens elements may be optical lens wafers.
The pair of optical lens elements may be a pair of optical lens wafers.
The pair of optical lens elements utilised in the spectacles according to this aspect of the present invention may be of any suitable type. A back lens element, preferably a back lens wafer formed from a polymeric optical material and capable of forming a prescription (Rx) surface may be used. A back wafer lens which is adapted to utilise the full depth of the plano front surface of the tinted sunglass element is preferred. A range of back wafer elements of the xe2x80x9cMatrixxe2x80x9d type by Applicants (U.S. Pat. No. 4,187,505 to Applicants) have been found to be suitable.
The back lens elements may provide a range of refractive distance Rx of from approximately +2.00 D to xe2x88x922.00 D with 0 to xe2x88x922.00 cyl. Such a range of refractive power will provide suitable prescription lenses for approximately 50% of all scripts Desirably, the range of refractive power may be extended to at least approximately +2.50 D to approximately xe2x88x924.00 D. Even more preferably the range of refractive power is approximately +3.50 D to xe2x88x924.00 D.
The tinted sunglass elements(s) or shield element(s) may include a single curved element or pair of lenses, depending on the style chosen. The tinted sunglass element(s) or shield element(s) may exhibit plano power. A plano lens curve of approximately 6 to 8 dioptre (D) or higher is preferred. The tinted sunglass element(s) may be attached to the spectacle frame in any conventional manner.
As mentioned above, in this aspect, the lens element holder may be designed to clip in behind the tinted sunglass element(s) so that the lens elements approach the back surface of the sunglass element as closely as possible. Accordingly, the front or mating surface curve of the lens elements may be constant for all prescriptions, their back surfaces being altered to provide both the nominal curve for the Rx correction and atoric corrections to compensate for tilt and off-axis location, as described by Applicants in International Patent Application PCT/AU97/00188. By comparison, prior art spectacle lenses as sold commercially by Applicant in finished lens form have no correction for off-axis alignment or tilt. Furthermore both front and back surface curves vary according to the Rx being provided. In general terms, the choice of front and back surface curves for prior art finished lenses is such that their numerical average is of order 5.5 to 6.0 dioptres, this being the design curve of conventional spectacle frames.
The lens element supports may be designed to surround the lens wafers in whole or in part to hold them in position behind the tinted sunglass element.
Lens elements may be attached to the lens element support by mounting within the lens wafer support frame, either in conventional manner or by utilisation of a series of lugs around the circumference of the lens wafer supports.
The attachment means for removably attaching the lens element holder to the spectacle frame may be of any suitable type. The attachment means of the lens wafer holder will vary with the nature of the spectacle frame selected. For example the attachment means may be similar to those used in conventional clip-on sun lens elements. The attachment means may attach the lens wafer holder to the circumference of the spectacle frame and/or by the utilisation of tongues or lugs proximate the nose piece of the spectacle frame.
In a preferred embodiment the lens element holder may include a nose piece adapted to receive and retain a pair of lens elements.
The nose piece may be adapted to be removably attached to the nose piece of the spectacle frame. The lens element holder may accordingly include an optionally removable attachment clip (see FIG. 21 below).
In a further preferred embodiment, the lens attachment means for removably attaching the lens element holder to the spectacle frame may include a retaining member(s) adapted to receive and retain a lens element in the region of; its temporal extremity.
The or each retaining member may be positioned adjacent the temporal hinge of the spectacle frame. Each retaining member may take the form of a retaining slot adapted to receive the temporal edge of a lens element. The retaining slot may be open at the upper end thereof to permit insertion and removal of the lens element.
The retaining slot may have a complementary shape to the shape of the temporal edge of the lens element.
In an alternative aspect of the present invention, the lens element holder according to the present invention may be designed for attachment to a spectacle frame in front of the sunglass lenses.
Accordingly, in a further aspect of the present invention there is provided spectacles including
a spectacle frame;
a pair of ophthalmic lenses capable of bearing a prescription (Rx) surface;
a lens element holder including
a lens element support(s);
attachment means for optionally removably attaching the lens element holder to the spectacle frame; and
an optical lens element(s) mounted on or in the lens element support.
In this embodiment, the attachment means may be designed for removably attaching the lens element holder to the front of the spectacle frame.
Accordingly, in this aspect, the optical lens element(s) may be a pair of optical lens wafers, preferably a pair of front lens wafers.
The front lens element(s) may be of the plano type. The optical lens element(s) may be of the wrap-around type. The front lens element(s) may be provided in a range of front surface curves of from approximately 2.00 D to 9.00 D in order that their back or mating surface curves may be as close as possible to the curve of the sunglass lenses. This may be contrasted with the 6.00 D base design curve of conventional spectacle lenses. The range of lens elements providing a fixed mating curve permits the lens elements to more closely align to the design of tho sunwar.
Accordingly, the lens element holder may be more compact and fashionable, as well as suffering minimally from light entry between the front lens element and back spectacle lenses.
In an alternative aspect of the present invention an optical lens element is provided which may be mounted in a suitable spectacle frame, for example of wrap around or shield type.
Accordingly in this aspect of the present invention there is provided
an optical lens element including a front and back surface, at least one surface being continuous, and forming a prescription (Rx) zone and optionally a peripheral, optionally non-prescription, temporal zone;
at least one surface exhibiting a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer;
the front and/or back surface bearing a surface correction to at least partially adjust for optical errors.
The optical lens element according to this aspect of the present invention may be mounted directly in a spectacle frame, for example of the wrap around or shield type. When mounted, the optical lens element may be rotated temporally about a vertical axis through the optical centre thereof (xe2x80x9ctiltxe2x80x9d), or translated so that the line of sight remains parallel to the optical axis of the lens (xe2x80x9coffsetxe2x80x9d), or a combination of both tilt and offset as described below.
The optical lens element according to this aspect of the present invention may provide prescription (Rx) correction generally in the range of xe2x88x926.0 D to +6.0 D.
In a preferred aspect, the front surface of the optical lens element exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer, the base curves preferably being smoothly blended to avoid a prismatic jump in the Rx zone. The base curve from the nasal limit to the optical centre may be relatively low, for example from approximately 0.0 D to approximately 6 D. The base curve from the optical centre to the temporal limit may, in contrast, be a high base curve, e.g. of approximately 6.0 D or above, preferably approximately 12.0 D to 18.0 D.
Preferably, the front and/or back surface(s) of the optical lens element include a compound spherical design to provide the desired prescription (Rx) in the prescription zone. More preferably, this prescription zone will extend across the full aperture of the spectacle frames being employed.
It will be understood that an advantage of the present invention is that a common front curve may be utilised across a range of prescription powers. This provides an improvement in the ease of manufacture of optical lens elements, allows a wide range of prescriptions to be fitted to a single frame design and assists in the reduction of inventories.
In a further preferred aspect the optical lens element in the region from the nasal limit to the optical centre may be generally of the meniscus type. Alternatively, the nasal region of the optical lens element may be biconvex in shape. The biconvex shape is preferred, particularly for lenses of high power, due to its ease of mounting and improved cosmetics for the wearer.
By the term xe2x80x9coptical lens elementxe2x80x9d as used herein, we mean an optical or ophthalmic lens, semi-finished lens or lens formed from a pair of lens wafers which may be utilised in the formation of an optical lens product.
In a preferred form, the front surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer, the base curves being smoothly blended to avoid a prismatic jump in the Rx zone.
The ophthalmic lens element may be a lens of negative or positive refractive power or may be a plano lens. Where the ophthalmic lens element includes an ophthalmic lens wafer, the peripheral temporal zone may be provided by the front wafer.
The peripheral temporal zone may be at least in part of generally toric shape. The peripheral temporal zone may be at least in part generally plano.
The peripheral temporal zone may itself form an extension of the prescription zone or may be a non-prescription zone.
In an alternative or additional aspect, the peripheral temporal zone may be modified to permit light control within the zone.
The lens element may be rotated temporally about a vertical axis through the optical centre thereof or the optical axis may be decentred relative to the geometric axis, or the lens element may be both rotated and decentred.
It will be understood that the peripheral temporal zone, for a typical sunglass lens element of the wrap-around type, may for example extend for approximately 10 to 25 mm.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an optical lens element providing prescription (Rx) correction generally in the range xe2x88x926.0 D to +6.0 D.
wherein the front surface is capable of being mounted in a frame of constant design curve irrespective of the Rx, such frame curves being 5.0 D and above; and
the back surface provides good clearance from temples or eye lashes; at least one surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer.
The ophthalmic lens element may form part of a series of lens elements, e.g. of the type described in International Patent Application PCT/EP97/00105, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Such series is particularly preferred where the curvature of the front surface of the optical lens element is kept constant over a range of powers.
Preferably the front surface is capable of being mounted in a frame of constant design curve of between 8.0 D and 9.0 D.
More preferably the front surface of the lens element has a high compound curve extending from nasal to temporal limits, but the vertical curve is 6.0 D or below.
It will be understood that such vertical curves permit the final prescription lenses, preferably edged lenses, to be adapted to the shape of the wearer""s face and so locate closely in a form of the wrap-around type (a so-called xe2x80x9cgeometrically toricxe2x80x9d design for which the vertical curve of the back surface is selected to maintain the desired through power or Rx correction provided by the lens. This may be distinguished from a conventional xe2x80x9coptically toricxe2x80x9d design wherein one surface is rotationally symmetric and the other is shaped to provide the sphere and cylinder components of the wearer""s Rx without consideration of the facial form of a wearer).
Alternatively the optical lens elements may be adapted for mounting in a frame of the shield type. Accordingly in a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a unitary optical lens including
a pair of optical lens elements, each lens element providing prescription (Rx) correction generally in the range xe2x88x926.0 D to +6.0 D with 0 to +3 cyl
wherein the front surface is capable of being mounted in a frame of constant design curve irrespective of the Rx, such frame curves being 5.0 D and above; and
the back surface provides good clearance from temples or eye lashes; at least one surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer.
The optical lens element according to the present invention may, when mounted, in a spectacle frame, be rotated temporally about a vertical axis through the optical centre thereof or decentred.
Accordingly in a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an optical lens element adapted for mounting in a frame of the wrap-around or shield type, such that the lens element is rotated temporally about a vertical axis through the optical centre thereof, the lens element including
a front and back surface capable of forming a prescription (Rx) zone; and a peripheral temporal zone;
at least one surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer.
the front and/or back surface bearing a surface correction to at least partially adjust for optical errors including astigmatic and mean power errors.
In this embodiment, whilst the optical axis continues to intersect the line of sight of the wearer, a number of optical effects and errors are thus introduced as discussed below. However, by suitable selection of the combination of front and/or back surface, the optical errors may be reduced or eliminated.
Accordingly, in a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided an optical lens element adapted for mounting in a frame of the wrap-around or shield type, the lens element including
a front and back surface capable of forming a prescription (Rx) zone; and a peripheral temporal zone;
at least one surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer, wherein the optical axis is decentred relative to the geometric axis of the lens element to provide for prismatic correction,
the front and/or back surface bearing a surface correction to at least partially adjust for errors including astigmatic and mean power errors.
Applicants have discovered that it is possible to produce an optical lens element, preferably a sunglass lens element, which includes a prescription (Rx) zone and which is decentred to provide a prismatic correction.
Preferably the front and/or back surface of the optical lens element further includes a surface correction to at least partially adjust for prismatic errors, e.g. introduced by lens tilt or offset required e.g. to suit the styling of the frame.
Illustrative optical effects and errors are dealt with in detail in International Patent Application PCT/AU97/00188 referred to above.
One or more of the following corrections may be introduced to reduce the errors described:
Mean Power Error Correction
The front and/or back surface curvature may be adjusted to account for the change in mean power resulting from rotation of the lens, the degree of correction depending upon a balance of wearer tolerable on-axis power error and reduction of un-accommodatable off-axis power errors.
Hence a full power correction for the introduced shift in through power to correct on-axis errors may be applied or a partial correction used when off-axis power error is considered.
Astigmatic Error Correction
The front and/or back surface may at least in part be optically toric in nature to correct for astigmatic error resulting from the lens rotation discussed earlier. The degree of correction may fully correct for the astigmatism introduced due to rotation of the lens or may be partially corrected depending upon the application. A partial correction may be applied to achieve a tolerable on-axis astigmatic error so as to reduce the off-axis astigmatic errors.
Prismatic Correction
The optical centre may be shifted horizontally to compensate for prism induced by the lens rotation. This may be achieved also by applying prescribed prism during design specification or surfacing, taking into account any deliberate offset or decentration of the lens element to suit the geometric form of the frame.
Additional Considerations
These corrections include, but are not limited to, pantoscopic lens tilt, variation in lens frame types, cosmetic requirements and average pupil-centre to lens distances depending on frame and lens form types.
Off-axis Prismatic Disparity
To correct for off-axis prismatic disparity the lens may include an aspheric surface on either the front or back surfaces, or both.
Aspherisation of Surfaces
Aspherisation of either the front or back surfaces may be utilised to correct for off-axis errors including errors introduced due to tilt and/or the selection of the base curves. Such off-axis error may include power and astigmatic error and prismatic disparity.
It will be recognised, however, that the optical lens elements described above are generally only suitable for prescriptions where zero or very low cylinder corrections are required.
Accordingly, Applicants have designed an optical lens element of the type described above but so modified as to permit prescription (Rx) correction generally in the range of xe2x88x926.0 D to +6.0 D with 0 to +3 cyl.
Accordingly, in a further aspect of the present invention there is provided an ophthalmic article including
a first lens element having a front and rear surface; and
a complementary lens element capable of bearing a prescription (Rx surface having a front surface so shaped to closely approach at least a portion of the rear surface of the first lens element;
the lens element being generally rotationally symmetrical about the optical centre of the lens.
It will be understood that given the rotational symmetry of the opticle lens element the cylinder can simply be introduced to the degree desired.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an optical lens element providing prescription (Rx) correction generally in the range xe2x88x926.0 D to +6.0 D with 0 to +3.0 cyl.
wherein the front surface is capable of being mounted in a frame of constant design curve irrespective of the Rx, such frame curves being 5.0 D and above; and
the back surface provides good clearance from temples or eye lashes; at least one surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer.
The ophthalmic lens element may form part of a series of lens elements, e.g. of the type described in International Patent Application PCT/EP97/00105, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Such series is particularly preferred where the shape of the front surface of the optical lens element is kept constant over a range of powers.
Preferably the front surface is capable of being mounted in a frame of constant design curve of between 8.0 D and 9.0 D.
More preferably the front surface of the lens element has rotational symmetry about a design axis (being geometrically toroidal) with high surface curve extending toward temporal limits and a lower curve in the central optical zone.
It will be understood that the effect of the lower surface curve at the central optical zone of the lens element permits the desired wrap around form of prescription eyewear without bug-eyed appearance. Further the final prescription lenses, preferably edged lenses, may be adapted to the shape of the wearer""s face and so locate closely against the facial form of the wearer.
Alternatively the optical lens elements may be adapted for mounting in a frame of the shield type. Accordingly in a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a unitary optical lens including
a pair of optical lens elements, each lens element providing prescription (Rx) correction generally in the range xe2x88x926.0 D to +6.0 D with 0 to +3 cyl.
wherein the front surface is capable of being mounted in a frame of constant design curve irrespective of the Rx, such frame curves being 5.0 D and above; and
the back surface provides good clearance from temples or eye lashes; at least one surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer in both horizontal and vertical directions.
The optical lens element according to the present invention may, when mounted, in a spectacle frame, be rotated temporally about a vertical axis through the optical centre thereof or decentred.
Accordingly in a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided an optical lens element adapted for mounting in a frame of the wrap-around or shield type, such that the lens element is rotated temporally about a vertical axis through the optical centre thereof, the lens element including
a front and back surface capable of forming a prescription (Rx) zone; and a peripheral temporal zone;
at least one surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer in both vertical and horizontal directions;
the front and/or back surface bearing a surface correction to at least partially adjust for optical errors including astigmatic and mean power errors.
In this embodiment, the surface corrections directed toward the elimination of optical error introduced by horizontal tilt or by offset of the optical lens elements are distributed in a rotationally symmetric fashion, thus compromising to some extent the quality of vision off-axis in a vertical sense.
Accordingly, in a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a semi-finished optical lens element adapted for mounting in a frame of the wrap-around or shield type, wherein
the front surface is capable of forming a prescription (Rx) zone; and a peripheral temporal zone;
the front surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer, and
the front surface has shape corrections of optically toric character to correct for lens tilt and offset, primarily in the horizontal direction.
The back surface required to complete the wearer""s Rx has sphere and cylinder components which involve a change in base curve across the field of vision of the wearer in both horizontal and vertical directions.
Such complex surfaces cannot be created by conventional ophthalmic lens processing equipment, but may be generated by current state of the art surfacing equipment such as the xe2x80x9cUltralabxe2x80x9d unit from Micro Optics Inc. This equipment produces a precise surface form by cutting to a computer generated file. The final optical finish may be achieved by applying an overlay coat of optical resin matching the refractive index of the underlying lens. Errors which would be created by polishing the generated surface are thereby avoided or at least substantially reduced.
The front surface of this semi-finished optical lens element has a precise orientation corresponding to the horizontal plane in which tilt and offset may occur. Therefore it may bear other optical features which require precise orientation with respect to vertical and horizontal directions. Examples of these are multifocal power addition for near or intermediate visual distances (both conventional segment type and progressive addition lenses), polarizing filters, or cosmetic mirror or tint treatments.
Accordingly, in a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided a semi-finished optical lens element adapted for mounting in a frame of the wrap-around or shield type, wherein
the front surface is capable of forming a prescription (Rx) zone; and a peripheral temporal zone;
the front surface
exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer;
has shape corrections of optically toric character to correct for lens tilt and offset in the horizontal direction, and
includes a secondary optical feature which requires precise orientation of a finished prescription lens with respect to the vertical or horizontal directions.
The secondary optical features may be selected from one or more of the group including multi-focal correction, progressive power addition, light polarization and the like.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention the ophthalmic lens element may be formed as a laminate of a back and front lens element.
Accordingly, in a preferred aspect of the present invention there is provided a laminate optical article adapted for mounting in a frame of the wrap-around or shield type, including
a front lens element;
a complementary back lens element,
the front and back surfaces of the laminate optical article being capable of forming a prescription (Rx) zone;
at least one surface exhibiting a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer;
the front and/or back surface bearing a correction to at least partially adjust for errors including astigmatic and mean power errors; the front and/or back lens element optionally including
a peripheral temporal zone.
Desirably at least the front surface of the front lens element exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer and optionally includes a secondary optical feature, as described above.
It will be understood, in this embodiment, inventories may be reduced by providing a single front lens element for a range of complementary back elements. Furthermore, the need to employ the most modern lens finishing techniques as for example to complete an Rx from a semi-finished blank is alleviated.
It will be understood further that any feature described as being included via the front lens element may equally be included by the back lens element and vice-versa.
In a further preferred embodiment, in order to permit introduction of cylinder correction, the mating surfaces of front and back lens elements may be generally rotationally symmetric about their respective geometric centres.
As discussed above, the laminate article may be rotated temporally about a vertical axis through the optical centre thereof, or the optical axis may be decentred relative to the geometric axis, or the lens element may be both rotated and decentred.
Accordingly, in a preferred embodiment of this aspect of the present invention there is provided a laminate optical article adapted for mounting in a frame of the wrap-around or shield type, such that the lens element is rotated temporally about a vertical axis through the optical centre thereof, including
a front lens element;
a complementary back lens element, the front and back surfaces of the laminate optical article being capable of forming a prescription (Rx) zone;
at least one surface exhibiting a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer;
the front and/or back surface bearing a correction to at least partially adjust for errors including astigmatic and mean power errors; the front and/or back lens element optionally including
a peripheral temporal zone, and/or
a secondary optical feature which requires precise orientation of a finished prescription lens with respect to the vertical or horizontal directions.
In a preferred embodiment, the front lens element may be generally plano.
The corresponding back lens element may include a lens element of positive or negative power.
If desired, there may be a distribution of distance power and cylinder between the front and back lens elements.
Alternatively, the back lens element may be relatively thick, the laminate optical article forming a semi-finished lens. Desirably, the lamination of such an article will allow introduction of optical features such as light polarization, mirrors or photochromicity associated with the interlayer region. The interlayer region is also a suitable host for holographic, electrochromic or liquid crystal optical structures.
In an alternative or additional aspect, the lens element may be modified to permit light control within the peripheral temporal zone. Desirably the peripheral temporal zone may be modified so that no images are created in temporal vision.
The peripheral temporal zone of the optical lens element according to the present invention may be constructed to maximise cosmetic appearance. Ideally, the peripheral temporal zone should show little or no optical difference from the remainder of the front surface of the ophthalmic lens element. For example, where the prescription Rx surface of the ophthalmic lens is a minus Rx lens, the temporal extension may exhibit a zero refractive power or positive refractive power. The temporal extension may be tapered in cross-section to maximise cosmetic acceptability.
Accordingly, in a preferred aspect the curvature of the front surface is modified in the peripheral temporal zone to substantially correspond to the curvature of the back surface thereof.
It will be understood that the peripheral temporal zone thus formed is a substantially plano extension.
The peripheral temporal zone may be treated with any suitable coatings to maximise the cosmetic appearance of the front surface thereof.
The front surface of the lens element in this embodiment may be of generally circular cross-section.
The rear surface of the lens element may be of generally conic cross-section.
The front surface should be of generally conic cross-section in the peripheral temporal zone, thus providing a generally plano temporal cross-section.
As stated above, the lens element may be modified to permit light control within the peripheral temporal zone. The reflected colour of a sunglass lens is primarily a function of the dyes at the front surface of the lens. A mirror coating may be applied to the back surface of the lens so that the combination of front and back surface reflections achieves specular intensity (mirror) and the sense of lens colour (tint). Alternatively, or in addition, a different tint coating or layer may be provided at the rear surface of the lens. This may alter both the intensity and spectral character of transmitted and reflected rays interacting with the over-tinted region of the lens.
In a further option, the front or rear surface (preferably the rear) may be frosted so that reflocted and transmitted light is diffuse. That is, images are not formed by light which enters the lens peripherally. The frosted part of the lens is visually opaque (translucent) to a wearer. To someone else, the lens will reflect the tinted colour from its front surface against a dull shadow from the frosted part of the rear surface. Preferably the rear surface may include a localised mirror coating from which the reflection is a matte finish.
The peripheral temporal zone may be treated in a number of ways so that it will not create images in peripheral vision, irrespective of the optical design. The most direct methods simply prevent a perceptible intensity of focused light from passing through by blocking it with any one or a combination of:
Back Surface Gradient Mirror
Back Surface Gradient (Black) Tint
Back Surface Mist
The mirror coating may be introduced utilising conventional techniques, for example vacuum deposition of metal film on a finished lens. A chemical solution of a pristine metallic layer may be deposited on part of a casting mould and subsequently a lens is cast against that mould. A metal mirror thug formed may transmit insufficient light to form any troublesome images while reflecting a soft matte finish in copper, nickel or whatever the chosen metal.
Alternatively, or in addition, the temporal extension may include one or more of the following:
Reflection Holographic Film: mirrored polymer sheet, e.g. approximately 0.5 mm thick giving brightly coloured, changing reflected colour patterns
Light Control Film: for example polycarbonate film, e.g. 0.8 mm thick limiting light transmission to a narrow angular band
Reflective Film: for example Mylar film 0.025 mm thick, 10% transmission/90% reflection
Liquid Crystal Film: for example polymeric sheet 0.20 mm thick changing colour across the full spectrum with changing temperature.
The ophthalmic lens may be formulated from any suitable material. A polymeric material may be used. The polymeric material may be of any suitable type. The polymeric material may include a thermoplastic or thermoset material. A material of the diallyl glycol carbonate type may be used.
The polymeric article may be formed from cross-linkable polymeric casting compositions, for example as described in Applicants"" U.S. Pat. No. 4,912,155, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/781,392, Australian Patent Applications 50581/93 and 50582/93, and European Patent Specification 453159A2, the entire disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Such cross-linkable polymeric casting compositions may include a diacrylate or dimethacrylate monomer (such as polyoxyalkylene glycol diacrylate or dimethacrylate or a bisphenol fluorene diacrylate or dimethacrylate) and a polymerisable comonomer, e.g. methacrylates, acrylates, vinyls, vinyl ethers, allyls, aromatic olefins, ethers, polythiols and the like.
For example, in Australian Patent Application 81216/87, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, Applicant describes a cross-linkable coating composition including at least polyoxyalkylene glycol diacrylate or dimethacrylate and at least one poly functional unsaturated cross-linking agent.
Further, in Australian Patent Application 75160/91, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, Applicant describes a polyoxyalkylene glycol diacrylate or dimethacrylate; a monomer including a recurring unit derived from at least one radical-polymerisable bisphenol monomer capable of forming a homopolymer having a high refractive index of more than 1.55; and a urethane monomer having 2 to 6 terminal groups selected from a group comprising acrylic and methacrylic groups.
Such polymeric formulations are UV cured or cured by a combination of UV and thermal treatment. The range of optical lenses sold under the trade designations xe2x80x9cSpectralitexe2x80x9d by Applicants have been found to be suitable.
The polymeric material may include a dye, preferably a photochromic dye, which may, for example, be added to the monomer formulation used to produce the polymeric material. The variation in depth of colour may be minimised by incorporating a pigment or dye into one or more layers of the optical article.
The ophthalmic lens element according to the present invention may further include standard additional coatings to the front or back surface including electrochromic coatings.
The front lens surface may include an anti-reflective (AR) coating, for example of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,704,692 to Applicants, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The front lens surface may include an abrasion resistant coating, e.g. of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,591 to Applicants, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In a particularly preferred form, the laminate ophthalmic article may include an inner layer providing desired optical properties of the type described in International Patent Application PCT/AU96/00805 to Applicants, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The front and back surfaces may further include one or more additions conventionally used in casting compositions such as inhibitors, dyes including thermochromic and photochromic dyes, e.g. as described above, polarising agents, UV stabilisers and materials capable of modifying refractive index.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention the optical lens element may be modified to accentuate facial form in the nasal region.
Accordingly the optical lens element may include a region of reduced or opposite curvature defining a nasal accentuating region.
In a more preferred form, the lens element may reach forward toward the nasal bridge and backward toward the temples.
In a still further aspect of the present invention there is provided spectacles including
a spectacle frame of the wrap-around type adapted to receive a pair of optical lenses such that each lens is rotated temporally about a vertical axis through the optical centre thereof; and
a pair of optical lens elements, each lens element including
a front and/or back surface capable of forming a prescription (Rx) surface; and optionally
a peripheral temporal zone;
at least one surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer;
the front and/or back surface bearing a surface correction to at least partially adjust for errors including astigmatic and mean power errors.
The front and back surfaces of the optical lens elements may be of the types described above. The optical lens element may be decentred.
The spectacle frame according to this aspect of the present invention may be of any suitable type. The spectacle frame may permit adjustment of the inter-pupillary distance for example via attachment of a lens to the frame supports. Frames of the rimless and temple bar type may be used.
The ophthalmic lenses mounted within the frame may be formed from a semi-finished lens or front and back lens wafer as described above. The ophthalmic lenses may bear a prescription surface of minus or plus power.
The forward reach of the lenses in the nasal region may be utilized at least in part to provide protection of the wearer""s nose from physical impact or radiation damage due to the UV component of sunlight, for example. Lenses having this purpose are desirably curved forward in the nasal region to a horizontal base of 4.0 to 8.0 D so that the combination of lens surface and nose piece of the sunglass frame or unitary lens protects substantially all of the wearer""s nose without intruding on the forward visual field.
In a further aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of designing an optical lens element adapted for mounting in a frame of the wrap-around or shield type, which method includes
providing
a mathematical or numerical representation of a surface of an optical lens element including a first section designed to provide the desired prescription (Rx) in the prescription zone; and adding thereto a mathematical or numerical representation of an overlapping section of increased base curve such that the complete lens surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer thus forming a second lens section of increased base curve;
rotating and/or decentring the representation of the lens surface to permit mounting in a suitable frame; and
modifying the representation of the lens surface to at least partially adjust for errors including astigmatic and mean power errors.
In a preferred aspect, the method may include
providing a mathematical or numerical representation of an aspheric front surface of an optical lens element including a first section designed to provide the desired prescription (Rx) in the prescription zone and;
rotating and/or decentring the representation of the lens surface to permit mounting in a suitable frame;
subsequently providing a mathematical or numerical representation of a prescription (Rx) back surface; and
modifying the representation of the back surface of the lens element to at least partially adjust for prismatic and/or astigmatic errors.
Preferably the method includes
providing
a mathematical or numerical representation of a Surface of an optical lens element including a first section designed to provide the desired prescription (Rx) in the prescription zone; and adding thereto a mathematical or numerical representation of an overlapping section of increased base curve such that the complete lens surface exhibits a change of base curve across the field of vision of the wearer thus forming a second lens section of increased base curve; and
a second mathematical or numerical representation of a transition section designed to smoothly blend the prescription section and a second overlapping section to define a complete lens surface;
rotating and/or decentring the representation of the lens surface to permit mounting in a suitable frame; and
modifying the representation of the lens surface to at least partially adjust for errors including astigmatic and mean power errors.
It will be understood that virtually any sunglass capable of being glazed to an Rx may be converted to a prescription product via the lens water holder or optical lens element according to the present invention. This may offer one or more practical advantages:
1) Rapid Rx delivery at a sunglass store, either from a lens element holder inventory (to average PD), or by cut, edge and fit of wafers or lenses at the sunglass store.
2) The option for contact lens wearers to use the basic sunwear product with or without their contacts.
3) The option to have a choice of sunlens colours or mirrors in a common frame style and convert any to Rx by choice.
4) The option to convert branded sunwear products such as Serengeti and Revo to Rx without the protracted delay of ordering from the manufacturer.
5) Sunwear that looks and performs like sunwear, but is also Rx.
6) Better optics because of the higher lens base curves. The flattening of curves for ophthalmic styles compromises the optics, especially well off axis.
7) Minimal problems with double reflections because of the close match of the plano lens curve and the Rx lens front curve.
In a further preferred aspect, the front surface of the lens element or wafer may be of the progressive type.
A lens element of the type described in International Patent Application PCT/AU95/00695 to Applicants, which provides enhanced near vision together with reasonable intermediate vision may be used. Such a lens is particularly suitable for near vision tasks, such as reading, utilisation of computers, and the like.
The entire disclosure of International Patent Application PCT/AU95/00695 is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention will now be more fully described with reference to the accompanying figures and examples. It should be understood, however, that the description following is illustrative only and should not be taken in any way as a restriction on the generality of the invention described above.